The present invention is generally related to a diagnostic test for detecting elemental imbalances, and more particularly to a diagnostic test for detecting imbalances in the set of elements that naturally occur in the human body.
The medical community has long been aware that excessive levels of some naturally occurring minerals can lead to toxicity, which may express itself in a number of ways in the human body.
For example, excessive levels of heavy metals, such as lead, arsenic, mercury, cadmium, and chromium, may cause GI irritation, renal toxicity, cutaneous abnormalities, and central and peripheral nervous system toxicity. Other specific diseases and syndromes recognized by most medical directories as stemming from excessive mineral levels in the body include: chronic organic brain syndromes for aluminum; leishmaniasis for antimony; encephalopathy for arsenic; lung disease for barium and beryllium; periodontal diseases for bismuth; renal failure for cadmium; lung disease for chromium and cobalt; Wilson""s disease and secondary cardiomyopathy for copper; idiopathic peripheral neuropathy for lead; manic, depressive, and bipolar disorders for lithium; specific toxicities for manganese and molybdenum; renal failure for mercury; lung disease and renal failure for nickel; renal failure for selenium; ataxia for thallium; specific toxicities for tin and titanium; and Crohn""s disease for zinc.
Moreover, a number of recent studies indicate that a number of other mental and physical ailments can be correlated to simple nutritional imbalances. For example, studies indicate that attention deficit disorder (ADD), hyperactivity, and dyslexia may be the result of imbalances in calcium, magnesium, iodine, iron and zinc. In addition, excessive concentrations of copper, lead, cadmium, and aluminum have been seen in learning disabled children. (A. Buresz, xe2x80x9cAttention Deficit Disorder and Hyperactivity Successxe2x80x9d, http://www.all-natural.com/add.html.)
A recent study of autism patients at the Pfeiffer Treatment Center showed that nearly all of the institute""s autistic patients exhibited a metal metabolism disorder indicated by elevated copper levels. (xe2x80x9cProtocol for Autism Spectrum Disordersxe2x80x9d, http://www.hriptc.org/autism-protocol.html.)
Researchers at Massachusetts General Hospital have found that a buildup of copper and zinc in the brain causes protein deposits that are a hallmark of Alzheimer""s disease. (S. Hensley, xe2x80x9cStudy Says Buildup of Copper, Zinc May be Cause of Alzheimer""s Diseasexe2x80x9d, The Wall Street Journal, Jun. 21, 2001.)
Recent studies have also indicated a link between mercury poisoning from vaccines containing the preservative thimerosal and autism in children. (M. C. Fisk, xe2x80x9cMercury""s Legal Morassxe2x80x9d, The National Law Journal, Mar. 18, 2002.)
Despite the substantial evidence for a link between mineral imbalances in the body and a host of physical and psychological illnesses, currently most mineral screening tests only look for excessive concentrations of three heavy metals: mercury, lead and arsenic. Further, most of the screening tests that are currently administered generally require the use of blood serum and an in-house laboratory analysis. Both of these requirements necessitate that the patient visits a medical clinic and that the test be administered by a trained medical professional raising the cost of screening significantly.
Accordingly, a need exists for a test capable of accurately diagnosing an imbalance in an elemental mineral that can be both administered and analyzed at home by a patient.
This invention is directed to a self-diagnostic test for screening for elemental mineral imbalances in a patient utilizing an analysis of the reaction of mineral specific reagents to a sample from a patient. The test may be designed to monitor any and all of the elements of the periodic table.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a test for those elements that occur naturally in the body. In such an embodiment, the invention may test for those elements that comprise about 0.001% of the body weight or less (microtrace), those elements that comprise about 4% of the body weight or less (trace), or those elements that comprise up to 96% of the body weight (mass).
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a test for those elements that do not occur naturally in the body.
In still another embodiment, the invention is directed to a test for those elements that are indicative of a specific disorder of the body, such as a combination copper/zinc analysis for Wilson""s disease.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a test that can be analyzed visually, such as through colorimetric analysis.
In still yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a test capable of measuring mineral imbalances in a patient""s urine.
In still yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a mineral self-diagnostic test.
In still yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to an apparatus for administering a mineral self-diagnostic test.